debatefandomcom-20200214-history
UK Immigration
First of all, I would like to make it perfectly clear that I am no supporter of fascist parties like the BNP. I myself are from a working class family, and spent some of my childhood seeing my parents borrowing and loaning, and sometimes having to live of ten/twenty pounds a week or less. Fortunately, we managed to dig ourselves out the hole. But I digress. What I would like to discuss is the appalling lack of immigration controls within the British Isles. I myself support the Conservatives though even now am unsure whether their immigration policies will work. labour has betrayed the working man, and has run a parliament of lies and deceit over the past ten years, and now with Brown things are worse than ever. They are overly liberal, squander money on so called, "community" projects, and defend illegal immigrants and haters of the West instead of dealing with matters in our own country. You probably have heard about the demolition of the "Jungle" an illegal immigrant camp in Calais, France. The French are tight on immigration laws, which I applaud them for. However, I am angered when I learnt that they pressured immigrants to illegally enter Britain, whilst our isles are packed to the rafters. I have no problem with LEGAL immigrants that work here, though when they strut about in Nike track suits, never working and leeching off the system, it angers me. In the UK, however, I believe that people have been brainwashed into believing that anybody who challenges the mass immigration that we barely manage to support is a "racist". I don't believe in repatriation, though am no supporter of the lax immigration laws that Britain hosts. It increases the threat of terrorism also. Terrorists are mainly Pakistani, and so to some it might come as a surprise that 29% of the 37.98% we take in are Pakistani, and as yet Britain does not even have a strong alliance with the Asian country. Any ideas? ::Terrorists may be mainly Pakistani, but does that mean all of the Pakistanis coming into this country are terrorists? How do we tell between terrorists and civilians? What do you suggest we do? Cut off all Pakistanis including the ones that are being oppressed in their homeland, and those that have family over here? What about Pakistanis that want to learn over here and make a living? ::We are a democracy, so everyone in our country has a right to freedom from injustice and oppression, as protected by the United Nations Declaration of Human Rights and our own laws. As such, presuming that Pakistanis coming into the UK are probably terrorists is an infringement on their rights under Charter of Fundamental Human Rights as instated by the European Union (Article 48, "Ei incumbit probatio qui dicit, non qui negat" (Latin, lit. "Burden of proof rests who asserts, not he who denies" alt. "Everybody is considered innocent until proven guilty in a court of law") ::There is no justification for the prejudice of presuming Pakistani immigrants could be terrorists. Your opinion is not racist, by the way, I just don't see why we should keep ourselves separated. ::The problem lies not in the system, but in society itself. If we show we are not afraid of terrorism, terrorism itself fails and cannot achieve its goal of intimidating people. One day we will realise that a society made of many colours is more vibrant and strong together than an existence of just White, Black or Asian. Mohandas "Mahatma" Karamchand Gandhi once said "The weak can never forgive, forgiveness is an attribute of the strong." Why can't society forgive its prejudices? Because society is not yet strong enough - we need to realise that fundamentally, there is no difference between British people and Pakistanis or any other Asian person. It happened with Black people and women, so why not with others as well? Food for thought. Daniel Fair Talk | 23:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC)